


What are you doing here? (drabble)

by Bugggghead



Series: Bughead Drabbles & One Shots [1]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugggghead/pseuds/Bugggghead
Summary: Prompt: What are you doing here?I haven’t done one of these before but here’s a short drabble based on a one line prompt.(originally posted on tumblr)





	What are you doing here? (drabble)

 

This was not how Betty Cooper imagined her night going. Her Homecoming dress was covered in cheap spiked punch, stained with the thick red liquid Chuck Clayton so carelessly flung onto it. She found herself sitting outside Riverdale High on the steps, her discarded heels hanging off one finger with her face cradled in her free hand. The deep sound of an approaching motorcycle broke her from the cycle of self-loathing running through her brain. She saw her childhood friend pull up in front of the building and quirked an eyebrow in his direction as he dismounted his bike and moved toward her with a purpose.

“What are you doing here?”

He tilted his head toward the door behind her and Betty saw Veronica and Archie attempting to sneakily peek through the small crack.

“Someone called for a knight in shiny black leather to save the damsel in distress. Who am I to deny my services?” He winked in her direction and she felt a blush begin to stain her cheeks. Betty ducked her head, hoping to conceal the fact that her face was beginning to match the stains on her dress and grabbed the helmet from his hand before mounting the bike. She pulled her dress up and to the side, attempting to balance herself on the bike before he slid in the seat in front of her and she pressed against his back. She had been on the back of his bike more times than she could count and each time she found herself in this position, she cherished the way her body molded to his as they sped through the streets.

Her eyes were closed and her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist when she felt the bike begin to slow down. “I’m not ready to go home yet, Jug.” She whispered into his ear from her perch behind him. He felt a shiver travel up his spine as her hot breath caressed the sensitive skin around his ear.

Jughead brought the bike to a stop as he twisted his neck around to look at her. “Good thing I didn’t take you home.”

She loosened her grip around his waist and opened her eyes. No, he certainly didn’t take her home. They were parked in front of the Jones’ trailer and Betty was anxious to escape into the safety of those particular four walls.

Betty was wearing an old pair of Jellybean’s shorts and one of Jughead’s ‘S’ T-shirts a while later as they sat on the couch and pulled up a serial killer documentary on Netflix. This was their usual, their safe place, huddled together on the couch, watching films, ignoring anyone outside of the four walls and enjoying each other’s company. They had been best friends for most of their lives and despite the growing tension between them the last few years, Betty never felt safer or more at ease than when she was in Jughead’s presence.

“Why did you go with him Betty?” Jughead asked, catching her off guard.

Betty turned her body sideways, one leg pulled up on the couch, the other bracing her on the floor, and met Jughead’s gaze.

“Why didn’t  _you_  ask me, Jug?” She didn’t know what came over her. They had been dancing around each other for months, constantly toeing the thin line between friends and maybe something more. She tried to wait him out for the dance, she waited two whole weeks after she was first asked before accepting Chuck Clayton’s invitation.

“I would have said yes.” The words tumbled from her lips so low they were nearly inaudible. He wasn’t sure if he heard it all or simply imagined it.

The look in her eyes, the way her forehead creased slightly, and the way her hand tentatively reached out for his own lead him to believe he wasn’t imagining it at all. Jughead’s eyes flickered down to her lips for a split second before lifting again. Her gaze, however, was focused lower than his eyes and he couldn’t hold back any longer. He tentatively leaned forward, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek. She leaned into his touch and it was all the permission he needed before he pressed his lips to hers. The first bit of pressure eased as he pulled back and she brought her hands up to cup his cheeks and chased his lips again, desperate for his touch.

Something changed that night, between them, both shedding their clothes along with their guards as the night gave way to the morning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
